


Meanwhile on Vormir | Меж тем на Вормире

by Leesska



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leesska/pseuds/Leesska
Summary: Брюс хотел, чтобы все, кого отнял камень души, вернулись. Камень души сопротивлялся как мог, но что мог он один против силы пятерых? Разве что маленькую подлянку.





	Meanwhile on Vormir | Меж тем на Вормире

На Вормире было холодно. Ветер метался между скалами и всячески создавал звуковые спецэффекты, которые не способствовали хорошей атмосфере. Её, конечно, грел костюм, зелёную — может быть, особенности метаболизма, но было всё равно неуютно.  
Компания тоже не располагала.   
— Так, погоди, — Наташа поморщилась. В рассказанное верилось с трудом. — То есть, ты не просто страшный летающий дементор, а тот самый Красный Череп, с которым наш Стив поцапался из-за Тессеракта еще в сороковых? Вот уж не знала, что Вселенная настолько тесная.  
— Он говорил, что искал камни и даже коснулся одного из них, — подтвердила Гамора.  
— Дурдом, — резюмировала её собеседница. Обычно Наташа была более сдержана в своих словах, но сегодня день был не то, чтобы обычным. Она умерла. И воскресла.   
И застряла на голой каменистой пустоши в черт знает скольких световых годах от Земли. У неё было право быть эмоциональной.  
Красный Череп хранил молчание.  
— И он, вроде как, хранитель камня. Проводит желающих заполучить его к… тому месту. — Гамора передернула плечами. Наташа её понимала – вспоминать о пропасти, в которую они обе упали, не было никакого желания.   
— Нам он тоже встретился, так что я догадываюсь. Он тут типа гида у Мона Лизы – делает вид, что важный, а на деле так, пыль протирает.  
— Не знаю, кто такая Мона Лиза, но аналогию поняла.  
— Я не просто проводник, Гамора, дочь Таноса, и мне ведомо всё, что ведомо камню души, Наталья, дочь Альяна.  
Наташа и Гамора переглянулись.  
— Да ладно. Еще скажи, что ты знаешь, почему мы вернулись. Ты же вопил, что такого никогда не бывало.  
— Мне ведомо всё! Собрав все камни, Брюс, сын Дэвида, пожелал твоего возвращения и возвращения половины Вселенной.  
— И?..  
— И камень сопротивлялся, но не устоял. Потом…  
— Не могу поверить, что он на это повелся, — шепнула Гамора. Наташа согласно кивнула. Рассказ о победе Мстителей был утешением. Они смогли. Они вернули всех.   
От мыслей о Тони больно сжималось сердце.  
— Эй, землянка, — отвлекла её Гамора, — ты услышала всё, что хотела?  
— Пожалуй, — кивнула она. — Хотя, в общем-то, можно еще послушать, что нам тут еще остается-то.  
Гамора нахмурилась:  
— Нет, если ты хочешь, можешь, конечно, слушать, но я бы метнулась до какой-нибудь заправки, собрала припасов, и отвезла тебя к твоим друзьям. Моя команда, наверное, тоже где-то там.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя есть корабль? — в такие счастливые совпадения Наташе не верилось. Не та у неё была история.  
— Нет, — Гамора закатила глаза, — но это же Вормир! Если я знала, что здесь Камень Бесконечности, то ты думаешь, я одна во Вселенной такая умная? Лестно, землянка, но я готова поспорить, что тут валяется пара-тройка кораблей неудачников, возжелавших и не получивших камень. Уж на то, чтобы дотащить такой до ближайшего обитаемого мира, моих навыков хватит. Ты со мной?  
Наташа усмехнулась и протянула руку:  
— Меня зовут Наташа, а не землянка, ты же его слышала.  
— Гамора, ты же его слышала.


End file.
